


A Trip To Remember

by WritingHurts



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lots of Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Beta, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, and i'm here to help, betas welcome, possessive!Kevin, there's plot i swear, we need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingHurts/pseuds/WritingHurts
Summary: For the last few moths Connor and Kevin have been working with the Embassy to spread the Book of Arnold. After being asked to come to the big city to have a face to face meeting with them, Connor and Kevin are forced to spend some alone time. And Connor isn't complaining.





	1. The First NIght

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm new to the BOM fandom and I've been obsessively reading like every fanfic the fandom has to offer. I've never written a multi chapter fic before, especially one filled with porn so go easy on me lol. It only going to be four chapters but if enough people like it I'll do a sequel.  
I'll try to finish up the remaining chapters this weekend but don't hold me to that.

There was something about being excommunicated that made everything go by in a blur. The first three months he was there felt like a week would pass even though it would have only been about an hour. Maybe it was a good thing they were dropped and kicked out of the church but he still felt guilty about the play, even though it was pretty funny looking back on it. Oh what he would do to see it once more, maybe he’ll bring it up with Arnold after all he was the district leader. Why shouldn’t he abuse his power every once in awhile? Can’t he have a little fun?

“Connor would you look over this report I’ve written up for the Embassy?”

“No problem Kevin, give it here.”

That was another thing that has changed that has changed over the last year or so that they’ve been here. After they were kicked out the Elders had to find a source of funding to keep their mission going. After reaching out to a bunch of organizations the American Embassy returned their letters asking for a report of all their doings since they came to Africa.

They were sent there to preach the Book of Mormon yet now they’re preaching a book that would make any devout Mormon cry and curse their names. Funny enough they got a call from the church saying that they would reinstate them if they proved that they were preaching the correct book. But none of them wanted to go back so they just ignored their calls and continued to preach The Book of Arnold. It was actually a good thing that they switched books because ever since they started preaching it, the violence in the village and the sounding ones have gone down. Who knew Pop Fiction could stop gun violence. They still need to work on the sexual violence but baby steps. 

The Embassy saw the good they have done and asked them to send in progress reports on everything they’ve done that month to keep the funding coming. It has been about seven months since the deal was made and this month the Embassy wanted Connor and Kevin to come down to the city and give the report in person. It was continent since Connor still had to do the shopping for the month so it was perfect timing. Spend the first day at the Embassy, spend the next one shopping for supplies with the money they got, then go home the day after. But there was one problem.

Kevin

Connor had dreams about something like this happening, him and Kevin alone. Nobody around to hear them, then Kevin makes the first move and boom, spending the next two hours waiting for his sheets to finish being washed and dried. But hey, it was either that or the hell dreams and he would rather dream of a naked Elder Price underneath him any day of the week. But the problem was that Kevin was straight, he told him so on the first day he came to the hut. So here he was, lusting after a straight guy who would probably be disgusted by what he was doing every night. Oh the woes of being a gay guy in a house full on men. If there was a God, then he was laughing at him. 

“Kevin this looks great! They would eat this up and possibly up our allowance.”

“Thanks Connor, so about the trip. How long are we staying there again?”

“Three nights and three days, so enough time to get everything we need.”

“This will be fun, it’ll be great to spend some time with you without everyone else.”

It was times like these that made Connor wonder if Kevin knew about his crush and was mocking him. There was no way he was flirting with him, no way. But ever since Kevin and him started working together on the reports to the Embassy, they’re gotten a lot closer. He could even say they were best friends at this point. They even hung out outside of the office to the point where Arnold started complaining that Connor was stealing his Best Friend. He clearly wasn’t but he wasn’t complaining about the extra time spent with Kevin. Despite the crush, he really liked hanging out with Kevin, he was funny and kind and way too smart for his own good. Connor never got tired of the random facts Kevin spouted off at random times when they hung out. 

“I should get some sleep, long trip tomorrow.”

“Okay, goodnight Kevin.”

“Sweet dreams Connor.”

Did he just wink? Jesus Christ this boy is going to kill him one day and he wouldn’t regret it one bit. 

Tomorrow will be a long day.

\-------------------- 

The bus ride to the city was about ten hours long so they decided to get a head start and get on the first bus that arrived. Which was at five am, lord help them.

“Why did we decide to leave so early?”

“Because Kevin, we need to get there early enough to get a room at the hotel we’re staying at. Rather not sleep on the street the first night there.”

“Okay I got it, you’re really cranky when you’re tired.”

“Sorry I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night but I’m going to get some on the bus ride over there.”

“Same here. So when is the bus arriving?”

“Should be about now but who knows.”

And speak of the devil, the bus arrived and it was already crowded. The grab their suitcases and squeezed their way through the sea of people till they got to an empty seat in the back. It was tight but they were able to fit. A bit too closely for Connor comfort but Kevin wasn’t complaining s why should he?

The bus started with a lurch and then they were off. Surprisingly the bus was pretty quiet for how many people were on it, maybe it was due to how early it was. Connor sat back and closed his eyes but quickly opened them when he felt something hit his shoulder. Looking to his right he saw Kevin resting his head on his shoulder. If he looked close enough he could see that Kevin wasn’t asleep but that couldn’t be right? Why would Kevin rest his head on his shoulder? Straight guys don’t do that, especially with a gay man. His heart started to beat faster as he watched Kevin sleep, why did he fall in love with a straight guy? It hurt every time Kevin smiled at him. The constant reminder that his happily ever after wasn’t going to happen for awhile, or maybe at all. But he would take what he could get until then. So he’ll suffer through this heart break if it meant he could keep Kevin as a friend. Why did he have to be gay? And why did Kevin have to be so hot? God must really hate him.

He decided to drop his head onto Kevin’s and fall asleep that way, it may be a bit selfish to feed into his crush when Kevin was sleeping but that was between him and God and nobody was going to take this from him. 

And so the long bus ride begins.

\-------------- 

Finally they were at their destination and Connor couldn’t be happier. After sleeping for most of the trip he spent the rest reading a book while Kevin looked out the window. How Kevin didn’t get bored was beyond him but the ride was over and it was time to get their room. 

“Kevin, stay close and follow me. Don’t want you to get lost”

“That was one time and I found you again didn’t I?”

“As I remember, I found you not the other way around.”

“What ever you say Elder.”

It wasn’t a long walk to the hotel but it wasn’t short either. Snaking through the crowed of people they finally got to the Hotel and Connor breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could get some rest and wash off all the grim he picked up on the bus ride over. Hopefully they would have two beds available but deep down he wished they would have to share a bed. God, what he would do just to sleep with Kevin for one night. He may not be turning it off anymore but sometimes he wished he did. 

Talking to the attendant at the front desk was a challenge due to the language barrier but he was able to get the keys and room number but for double the price it was advertised at. Good thing they were getting paid tomorrow. Anyways, they made their way through the hallway to their room. Opening it up lead to a wonderful and horrifying discovery.

There was only one bed.

And it was a small one as well.

Connor was horrified but when he looked over at Kevin, he saw him smirking and that was a good sign. Right? 

They made their was over to the bed and started to unpack, Kevin called taking a shower first which was fine since Connor wanted to look around the room a bit. It was a smallish room with only a desk and a dresser. Guess they didn’t get a room with a TV in it. How was this room so expensive? Maybe they got ripped off but there was no other hotel for miles. 

Just then the bathroom door opened and out came a half naked, wet Kevin Price. Connor’s mind went to a very dark place when he saw him. God what he wouldn’t do to just get five minutes with Kevin like this.

“Um, I forgot my pajamas.”

“I’ll take mine now and you can get dressed while in in the bathroom>”

Before Kevin could answer Connor was already in the bathroom trying to get rid of his boner. It was like Kevin was trying to get Connor hot and bothered. 

He undressed and got in the shower and couldn’t stop thinking of Kevin. Could it be considered a sin if he wanted to dry Kevin off with his tongue? Who cares at this point, he’s hard and Kevin looked like something out of a porn magazine he once got a hold of when he was in middle school. 

Taking himself in hand and covering his mouth with his hand he thought off all the things he wanted to do to him but most of all, what he wanted Kevin to do to him. He was once called a bottom by a gay guy at his high school, he was confused and disgusted when he first learned when it meant but now that he thought of it, he might be one. Guess everyone could tell he was gay before he could. How funny was that. 

He came and moaned Kevin’s name and hoped nobody heard him. Did he just jerk off to his best friend? Who is literally outside the bathroom door? What would Kevin think of him if he found out? Would he find out? How would he? It’s not like he came in and saw him Jerk off? Why is he so paranoid? Wasn’t this suppose to be a stress reliever?

Dressing in a sleep shirt and boxers, Connor came out to a shirtless Kevin who seemed to hae been waiting for him to come out. Slowly Connor crossed the room and got into the bed and turned off the light. His nerve ending were on fire due to how close Kevin was.

“Good night Connor.”

“Good night Kevin.”

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm just cranking out these chapters like it's nothing lol   
I have the next two chapters fully outlined but I don't know how fast I can put those out since this weekend it pretty booked with homework (yay college lol) but I will try to make some time to work on them. There's going to be a lot of feelings next chapter so be prepared.  
kudos and comments are appreciated and more than welcomes (especially the comments)   
anyways, enjoy!

Light streamed into the window and onto Connor’s face, waking him from a dreamless sleep. He usually like the nights, no hell dreams, no getting up to wash his sheets for the fourth time in a week. Just pure sleeping bliss. But the con that comes with them is that it usually took him awhile to wake up since he’s use to his dreaming doing that for him. Poptart gets him out of bed on days like this and he’s more productive during the day. They don’t come often, but when they do it’s often a nice surprise. 

This time however his head and hand were resting on something warmer, and harder than his pillow. Using his hand he felt around and concluded that this was in fact not his bed but something else entirely. That’s when he heard a groan and an arm pull him closer to the thing he was resting on. There was no way this was Poptart, he didn’t come with him to the city. Kevin came with him. Which means…

Uh Oh

Finally opening his eyes he looked up at the sleeping face of Kevin Price, the boy he has been dreaming about being in this exact position for months actually holding him. God he’s gay. His entire body is screaming for him to just snuggle into Kevin and just fall back asleep but they need to get up for the meeting and Kevin is straight. There would be no reason for him to enjoy this no matter how hard Connor wished it was true. 

As he was getting up he met the eyes of a too awake Kevin price smiling back at him.

“Good Morning Connor.”

Kevin should not being smiling that brightly in this situation. Doesn’t he know what is going on? They were sleeping together, literally cuddling and he’s acting like it’s nothing. Kevin is going to kill him one day and it ain’t going to be an accident. Connor could see it now if he wasn’t so distracted by the sight in front of him.

A half naked Kevin stretching his back and muscles, showing off everything Connor wanted, and more. Kevin wasn’t fit fit but he was more in shape than he was given credit for. Does he do push ups before bed? What he would give to watch him do that. To see him sweaty without a shirt on, grunting as he worked out, putting on a show for Connor only for him to be thrown onto the bed for a new kind of workout…

“Like what you see Connor?” 

And that was his cue to grab his clothes and run into the bathroom. 

Kevin had to be messing with him. Right? There was no other reason to insinuate such things without it meaning something. Or maybe it did. Maybe Kevin was flirting with him and Connor is to blind to see it. But that would mean Kevin wasn’t straight but Kevin told him he was straight. 

And now he had a headache, and a boner. Great. 

Getting into the shower Connor took himself in hand without any shame and just went at it, thinking about when Kevin would taste like, him sweaty after a workout and all tiered. He would probably let Connor do whatever he wanted to him. Just laying back and letting him all the work, the only thing coming out of him mouth would be his name and moans. Kevin would enjoy being worshiped like that he bet, and Connor would be more than happy to do it. He was like a Demi God and Connor was his worshiper, wanting to do anything to please him. And he meany anything. 

Oh but what if Kevin wanted to do all the work? That would be heaven, Connor just laying back, taking everything Kevin would give him till he was a mess and couldn’t think of anything but Kevin. Would Kevin be rough in bed or would he take it slow? Connor wouldn’t be able to handle it if he took it slow, to be slowly taken apart by each thrust and kiss. To be the one worshiped, he doesn’t deserve that. Connor is a sinner and deserved to be used like he doesn’t deserve to be loved. He’s getting off to his best friend so he shouldn’t even get a drop of mercy in bed. 

Shame filled Connor when he finally came, it wasn’t even better than last night. He shouldn’t have done this, maybe the devil was right. But to be honest, he couldn’t care less. Kevin was hot and he was horny, who could lame him? 

Finally getting out of the shower, he got dressed and walked out to a fully dressed Kevin. 

“Ready to leave?”

“Yeah, just let me grab the proposal and we can go.”

“Sure thing.”

Kevin opened the door for him and lead him outside while placing a hand on his lower back.

Connor is going to die young and Kevin would be at fault.

\-----------------------------

The meeting took all day but by the end of it they got the funding they needed for the next year but they would still need to send updates to the Embassy just for recording purposes.

When they left the building they were met with a setting sun and the market closing up shop.

“Hey Connor, wanna go out for some drinks? Because you know, for doing such a good job?”

“Sure! We shouldn’t get too drunk since we need to do the shopping but I would be down for it.”

“Good. Naba suggested a good bar that’s just a few blocks from here.”

Did Kevin ask Naba before they left? Maybe it was because he wasn’t to get drunk. Yeah. That’s why.

The place wasn’t too crowded but it was still filled with enough people that he sent Kevin to grab them a table while he grab the drinks. There wasn’t too many options for drinks so Connor settled for a local beer for him and Kevin. While waiting he was nudged by someone a bit too hard to be an accident.

Turning around he was met face to face with a handsome man around his age. 

“Hello beautiful, what are you doing in a place like this? Doesn’t seem like somewhere a white boy would hang out in.”

“Oh I’m here with a friend but thank you. You’re not too bad looking yourself.”

Does this count as flirting? Was someone flirting with him? Was someone actually flirting with him? Was he blushing? Please have it not be too noticeable. He couldn’t handle it.

“Well I don’t see your friend with you so I thought you were alone. So what is someone like you doing in Africa? It’s not really a safe place you know.”

“Oh I know, I was a Mormon Missionary sent here to spread the word of God. Well not any more due to some things.”

“Oh no, what happened?”

At this point the drinks had arrived and the man had gotten closer. Connor didn’t mind, he liked the attention. It probably wouldn’t go anywhere but he would take what he would get. He was gay and lonely, sue him. 

Just then a hand curled around his waist and pulled him close to someone. Looking up he saw that it was Kevin and he was not happy. Not. At All.

“Hey babe, I was waiting for you? What was holding you up?”

“Oh this must be your friend, well I should be going now. See you later beautiful, it was nice meeting you.”

Connor would had dwell on the whole Babe thing but he was too busy freaking out about the close contact with Kevin. This was clearly not platonic but maybe he though the guy was annoying him and was trying to save him. Makes sense and he wasn’t complaining.

Kevin didn’t let go when Connor grabbed the drinks or even when they sat down. They sat in silence for while, it wasn’t awkward at all but Connor didn’t want to bother Kevin since he still looked pissed off. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want to push Kevin too far tonight. Every once in awhile Kevin pulled him closer till he was practically on Kevin’s lap but he was too drunk to care. 

“Hey, did you see Poptart yesterday freak out when he found out that he ran out of poptarts? It was fucking hilarious.”

“I did! I felt so bad but he does have a habit of eating boxes in a single day so I’m not surprised.”

“We told him that he was low on poptarts so I don’t know why he was so surprised.”

“Wait didn’t you have a poptart the day before?”

“Okay yes I did but I deserved one after doing his chores that day.”

Connor finally relaxed and started having fun. This was the Kevin he liked, when they could joke around and have fun. With every drink he soon forgot he was sitting on Kevin’s lap and the way Kevin looked at him. It felt nice to be touched like this and he was starving for it. 

When they finally left the moon was half way across the sky and lighting everything in a nice pale glow. Kevin still hadn’t let go and seemed to be debating something in his head but that didn’t stop the conversation they were having. Connor was having fun and he never wanted the night to end.

When they got back to the room Connor started to strip his shirt off. He was too tiered to take a shower and just wanted to go to bed. It was then when he felt a pair of hands on his bare wait and felt them train up his chest and sides. They trailed close to his crotch but never got close enough and Connor whined at that.

“What were you doing with the man at the bar?”

“We…ummm.we were just…umm talking. Just talking”

Oh God was it hard to think with Kevin’s hand on him. His rough hands slowly touching him and to occasional scratch of his nails. It was then when Kevin started to pay attention to his nipples when his brain turned off. It was too much.

“Seemed to be more than talking. I hated seeing you talk to him, I wanted you for myself for so long. And now I’m going to show you what I can give you If you were mine.”  
Connor was pulled roughly against Kevin and he could feel his hard on through his pants and finally Kevin grabbed him where he needed him most. It was rough and it was exactly what Connor needed. It was better than anything he ever dreamed of and more. When he felt Kevin’s hands slip under his boxers his knees buckled and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. 

“Get on the bed and strip.”

All Connor could do was nod and do exactly what Kevin wanted. He didn’t want this to end, it wouldn’t end if he had anything to do about it. When he finally stripped and got on the bed he was only met with a hungry stare of Kevin at the foot of the bed. He felt exposed and vulnerable and he loved it. When finally Kevin crawled on top of him he felt he could cum just by the proximity of Kevin. 

Kevin dipped his head and started kissing his neck. He wish licking and sucking all over but when Kevin bit down, Connor moaned loudly. That’s when Kevin started to suck harder and prossibly leavin marks. Connor would have complained at the placement but at the point he couldn’t care less. 

“Kevin… Please.”

“I got you.”

Connor wanted to be touched and Kevin granted his wish. His kisses moved to his chest and his hands moved to his hard on. Connor felt like he was about to explode, the attention was too much. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

“You are mine alright?”

Connor couldn’t answer because he was cumming harder than he had ever had before and that was when Kevin kissed him. It was softer than he thought it was going to be, it was filled with so much emotion that Connor felt like he could cry. Everything was too much. All he wanted to do was melt into a puddle. 

He didn’t remember when Kevin undressed but he did feel when Kevin pulled him under the covers and kissed his forehead. This had to be a dream, there was no way this was real. He was about to fall into hell, he just knew it.

“Good night Connor.”

Kevin pulled him in close and held him like he was going to leave but that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at https://writinghurts.tumblr.com/ for updates, blue aesthetics and just random posts


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update yesterday but I had a killer hangover lol. Here is when the feelings start like I promised.  
As much as I like Kudos, I love comments even more so please tell me what you think and don't hold back. I'm a giant slut for feedback.

Connor woke up and felt like someone removed every bone in his body and he wasn’t complaining. He never felt better in his life. What happened last night? All he remembered was drinking a bit too much and then Kevin grabbing him after…

Kevin!

Connor shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom and was met with a necklace of hickeys and bruises scattering his chest. Kevin really did a number on him last night. Rubbing his neck he was only met with pleasant memories and the touch of Kevin so Connor wasn’t complaining. But what made Kevin act like he did last night? What drove him to do what he did. Does this mean that Kevin isn’t straight? He clearly said some things that definitely weren’t something a heterosexual would say. It seemed so out of character, or was it? He’ll ask Kevin when He comes back. Where is he anyway? 

Just them the door to the hotel room opened and in came some footsteps that could only be associated with Kevin. Confidant and without fear. 

“Connor I brought breakfast, come get it before I do and you know I will.”

Connor searched around the bathroom for something to cover himself up with but found nothing. Shoot. Kevin couldn’t see him like this but he already seen him naked once so what was he so scared of? He just needs to man up and face Kevin. What’s the worse that could happen? 

Connor walked out slowly and looked at Kevin. His face morphed from shock to hunger. Connor never felt more wanted in his life. There was many looks he was given during the twenty years on this earth and never once was he given a look of pure want. He liked it. He liked being wanted, to be seen as someone worthy of being loved, even sexually. Everyone who knew that he was gay stayed away from him or avoided him but not Kevin, Kevin wanted to be near him. Kevin wanted to touch him and looked like he could never get enough of Connor. It was like a drug and he was more than willing to overdose. 

Kevin put down the plate of food he was carrying and walked over to Connor and looked down at him. There was a long pause where Connor couldn’t tell what Kevin was thinking about. Then Kevin put his hand on his neck and traced the makes that he left on him the night before. It was soft and slow. Nothing like how Kevin touched him the night before. The he placed a hand on Connor’s hip and pulled him close. Connor started to breath harder and dropped his head onto Kevin’s chest, he could feel himself getting harder and he couldn’t care any less. He didn’t was Kevin to stop. Not when he was making him feel so good. 

“I love seeing you so hot and bothered, all because of me and nobody else.”

Connor could only mull over the words for a moment before a pair of lips met his. It was nothing like last night. It was hard and fast, like he was trying to claim Connor. His mouth was forced open and his tongue entered his mouth. All he could do was let Kevin take control and let himself enjoy the ride. His brain started to short circuit because it was too much. 

The feeling of Kevin’s clothed body against his naked one.

His hands wondering up and down his body. 

The fucking kiss.

All Connor could do was rut up against Kevin and try to pull himself over the final ledge. It felt like his orgasm would never come but then Kevin spoke.

“ Come for me.”

And Connor did.   
He fell into Kevin’s arms and felt like he was made of nothing but skin and air. He felt Kevin drop him onto the bed. It took him awhile to get his brain to start working again before he asked Kevin the question that was burning to be asked.

“What was all that about?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know all the sex and stuff. What made you want to do that?”

“Uh… did you not enjoy it? I thought…oh god did I step over the line? I’m so sorry.”

Kevin looked like he was about to have a panic attack and Connor crawled onto his lap to try to calm him down. Still aware of his lack of clothing he felt like it didn’t matter at this point.

“No no no… I wanted it, more than you think… I just thought you were straight since you know, you told me that you didn’t have any gay thought.”

“Oh at the time I thought I didn’t but it wasn’t until I saw you that I started thinking about boys in that way. You have no idea how many times I dreamed about you in this way.”

“Funny you should mention that, I felt like I was going crazy over the amount of nights I dreamt of you.”

Kevin started to laughed at that and all Connor could do was laugh with him. The fact that they spent the last year dreaming of each other was both sad and hilarious. God they were pathetic.

Kevin kissed him then and it was nothing like anything he felt before. It was so slow and sweet. Filled with so much emotion that he could cry. When they finally broke apart, Connor had to ask one final question.

“What made you want to make the first move last night?”

“Oh..um..I kinda got jealous when I saw you talking to the guy at that bar. It made me wish that I was that guy, the one who would be able to give you what you wanted. I didn’t want to loose you to same random guy when I was right there, willing to give you every thing you wanted and more. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and you have no idea how much it hurt to see you suffer every night for something you couldn’t control. I wanted to kiss those tears away and tell you that God was wrong about much you deserved to be loved by someone who would treat you how you deserved to be loved. For the longest time I was too scared to make the first move because I thought you didn’t like me that way but seeing you with the other guy showed me that if I didn’t make a move now someone would take you away.”

Connor couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but Kevin wasn’t done.

“Honestly, I didn’t mean to have sex with you last night but seeing you shirtless might have changed my mind a bit.”

Connor started to cry at this point, to hear what he only dreamed of hearing was too much. For the longest time he thought he was going to die alone or be forced into an unhappy marriage. He felt like a didn’t deserve to be loved but here he was, being told by the man he loved that he was loved and wanted him as he was. 

“You have no idea how long I wanted you to say that. I was too scared to make the first move but I’m so glad that you were the one to do so. Thank you.”

Kevin drew him into his arms and let Connor cry, if Kevin did also he wouldn’t mention it. This was their moment to share together and nothing was going to ruin it. It was the start of their relationship and a whole new life. It felt like nobody could destroy what they were feeling right now no matter how hard they tried.

It felt like forever before Kevin leaned back and kissed his forehead.

“If we wanna buy what we need at the market then we need to go now. So let’s get dressed and head out.”

Connor whined but complied, but not before kissing Kevin one last time before he got up.

They were dressed in no time and headed out to the market. The shopping went really well, they were able to get what they needed at a decent price and that allowed them to buy a few extra things the other Elders might like. Kevin joked that this could be considered as their first date and Connor agreed. It was nothing like the other times he went out shopping, this was the first time he really had fun. They talked about their lives before the mission, what they hoped to achieve after it, and random facts about themselves that the other didn’t know about.

If that wasn’t a date, Connor doesn’t want to know what a real one consists of.

It took them a lot longer than expected to finish up but that was mostly due to them goofing around and just forgetting to actually buy stuff. 

When they finally got back they just dropped their stuff and jumped on the bed to lie down. Connor was about to fall asleep when he felt his shirt being unbuttoned and a pair of lips on his neck. Connor tried to return the action but Kevin stopped him.

“Um can we not do that?”

“Uh sure no problem.”

Connor dropped his hands but made a mental note about asking Kevin about that later. The kissing continued but it was different, it wasn’t as rough as the last two times but it was still getting it’s point across. 

Before he knew it, he was undressed and attacked with kisses on his chest and neck. Kevin’s hands trialed all over, never truly finding a home on his body. Kevin sat on his waist and just looked at him.

“God you’re gorgeous. I don’t like I’ll ever get sick of the way you look right now.”

Kevin kept kissing him and touching him turning Connor into a giant mess. What did he do to deserve Kevin? To be worshiped like this? What ever he did, he was glad it happened.

“I’ll never get sick of the way you taste, I wish I could keep you like this forever.”

Then Kevin got off the bed and all Connor could do was cry at the lack of contact. Why wasn’t he touching him? Did Connor do something wrong?

“Stop crying, I’m just grabbing something.”

Kevin got back on the bed and kneeled between his legs and Connor felt something cold against his hole, when he realized what was happening he bucked his hips and nodded as hard as he could. He needed this so badly.

Kevin laughed at that but not before pushing his finger into him. COnnor couldn’t help but notice that it felt a bit weird but not in a bad way? It was just weird. But that all changed when the second finger entered him, that’s when the real fun began. It felt like there was a fire burning throughout his body, it was nothing he ever felt before. But that was nothing when Kevin touched that spot in him.

It was all over at that point. He let everything out at that point, moaning Kevin’s name as he came.

How could God say this was a sin if it felt so good? 

Kevin kissed him through it till nothing was left in him. Kevin only left him for a moment before coming back with some toilet paper to clean him up. After that Kevin came back and laid down next to Connor and pulling him into his chest.

“So what are we going to tell the other? You know about us and stuff?”

“Maybe we should keep it a secret between us. We’re still so new in our relationship that I want to explore it with you before we add the others into the mix. You know how they get, especially Arnold.”

“I agree, they’re a bit….. extra”

Connor laughed at that and closed his eyes while resting his head against Kevin’s chest.

“Kevin, is it bad that I don’t want this trip to end?”

“No but the fun has only just begun.”

For the first time in a long time, Connor had a dream about a boy but it didn’t end up with him burning in hell.


	4. Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story aaaahhhh  
So many feels in the chapter so be prepared.  
If I ever do a sequel (probably might) it's going to be awhile since I'm slow at typing out an outline. But once it's done it's going to come out as fast as this one (I hope lol)  
blease tell me what you think and don't be afraid to like it  
Thank you for giving this a chance and I hope to see you next time

The sun only started to rise when Connor finally woke up. It was the first night in a long time that he felt like he never wanted to wake up. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was fully on top of Kevin. He laughed that only two days ago he freaked out when it happened and now he never wanted to wake up another way again. Maybe after their mission they could move in together but Connor realized that they were too early in their relationship to start considering that but a boy can dream. Would they even last that long? He hoped so because God damn the sex was amazing but most importantly Kevin was the first person to make him feel loved. That it was okay to love a guy in this way and he shouldn’t feel ashamed for doing so. If he had to spend the next eternity thanking Kevin in every way possible then he would be happy to do so. God he loved this boy. Even if they don’t work out Connor hoped that they could still be friends because Kevin was such an important person to him and to lose him would feel like the end of the world.

Connor thought back to the night before and shuddered at the memory. How did Kevin know to do that? It didn’t seem possible that he had sex before and Connor doubted that Kevin watched gay porn but you know what? Who cares? Connor likes the attention Kevin gives him. But what about Kevin? He clearly didn’t like what he tried to do. Doesn’t everyone want to be touched during sex? Was Kevin even sexually attracted to him? Clearly he was but the revulsion to being touched was confusing. Maybe it was a kink? Maybe he should ask Kevin about it later, seems like something that should be discussed before they go forward in their relationship. What ever Kevin says he would respect because he loves him and this isn’t going to change that.

Looking up at Kevin Connor noticed that he was drooling and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread throughout his body when he looked at him. It wasn’t like the fire he felt during sex but it was like the feeling of drinking something hot on a cold day. 

Connor leaned up and kissed him on the lips to wake him up and watched Kevin finally join the waking world. Doing it again he was met with Kevin kissing back. It wasn’t like the last couple of times, it was something new and calming. Like nothing in the world mattered except what was happening now. 

Kevin started to rub his back during that kiss but slowly trailed downward till his hand met his ass. That was the moment Kevin decided to get up and start changing his clothes. Despite the lack of warmth he couldn’t help bu enjoy the sight in front of him. He had seen Kevin with only boxers on but now Connor felt like he was allowed to look rather than stealing looks here or there when he happen to catch Kevin like this. Connor couldn’t really describe him as fit but he did have some muscle definition due to all the hard labor they put in over the last year. In his mind Kevin looked like a Demi God. 

“I expect you to still be in bed when I come back.”

Kevin gave him a quick kiss and left Connor hot and bothered. 

After what seemed like ages, Kevin came back with some plates of food and sat down next to him. Since it was their last day it didn’t really matter if they got crumbs on the sheets. They ate quietly but it was a nice kind of quiet where they can enjoy each others company but not have to fill the room with noise. It was nice.

Then Connor had to break the silence. 

“Um Kevin…can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

Uh…why didn’t you want me to touch you last night?”

This time Connor couldn’t take the silence. Did he offend Kevin? Did he cross the line? Oh God, would Kevin break up with him?

“Honestly, I don’t feel comfortable saying why just yet. I still need to process it but I just don’t like being touched in that way. If it’s a problem then I can see why.”

“No! It’s not a problem! I like what we are doing too much to make it a problem. If you don’t want me to touch you then you won’t be touched. I just want you to be comfortable with me especially when we do it. As long as you don’t stop touching me in that way then we are good.”

Kevin smiled and laughed at that. But there was something deeper behind it but Connor could tell that Kevin wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.

“Thank you but I doubt I could keep my hands off of you for more than a minute.”

“Well you’re going to have to learn to control yourself when we get back home but I doubt that will stop you.”

They both laughed at that and Connor rested his head on Kevin’s shoulder.

“But if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here for you no matter what.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

They finished the mean in silence before they realized that they were going to be late for their bus back home. Shoving clothes into their suitcases and Connor throwing on his clothes they rushed to the bus stop and were able to make it on time. 

Before they hopped onto the bus Kevin pulled him aside and kissed him hard. When it ended Connor felt like he couldn’t see straight or walk in a straight line. But he was able to manage to get into his seat next to Kevin. 

Connor knew that once they get back they would have to deal with the challenges of keeping their relationship a secret. Due lack of privacy and high sex drive that they seem to have. But they’ll make it work. He had no doubt that the others would accept them but it would be nice just to keep it to themselves. To build their relationship in secret and away from the prying eyes of the others. They could be pretty noisy.

Maybe he was still scared of what others would think due to the past abuse he faced due to his sexuality but he was willing to screaming it from the rooftops if Kevin wanted him to.

He would do anything for Kevin.

And Kevin would do the same. 

Looking over at Kevin he realized that his future finally looked bright rather than the pitch black that seemed to consume him when he thought about it. And he wanted to keep Kevin in that future. They may be lovers now but he would always be his best friend first. 

Kevin took his hand and Connor felt a chapter was closing on him, it was scary but it meant that a new one was opening up and he has never felt so excited. Who knows what will happen to them, they’re still so young but he would never regret the moments he shared with Kevin .

He knows that they still need to have their first fight but a lot of other firsts are opening up as well and he wants to do every single one with the boy beside him

Taking his hand all Connor could feel was love and happiness. He could cry out in joy for finally ditching the self hatred he felt about himself for so many years.

Everything will work out in the end. Because this is Kevin. He was sent here to do something incredible and maybe that meant being with him. Because sure does feel incredible.

Kevin looks around and kisses Connor on the forehead.

Yeah.

Truly incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Follow me at https://writinghurts.tumblr.com/ for updates, blue aesthetic, and just random writing posts and blease talk to me about my boys


End file.
